Lui et moi
by arwen666
Summary: Un pur pwp que j'ai écris pour répondre à un défi ou les mots suivant m'était imposé: Aliéné, paume, plume, moelleux et cerise.


Le ciel est zébré d'éclair, le tonnerre éclate avec fracas au dessus de nos têtes et la pluie s'abat avec violence sur nous alors que nous courons à travers champs

Le ciel est zébré d'éclairs, le tonnerre éclate avec fracas au dessus de nos têtes et la pluie s'abat avec violence sur nous alors que nous courons à travers champs. Ron tient ma main fermement dans la sienne me faisant adopter une cadence bien supérieure à celle que je peux fournir.

Je souffle et halète derrière lui, je tente désespérément d'y voir quelque chose à travers ce rideau de pluie dense. Je renonce bien vite et me laisse guider, je sais qu'il connaît ces champs et ces collines par cœur pour les avoir parcourus des centaines de fois dans son enfance, il est le seul à pouvoir nous sortir au plus vite de ce déluge apocalyptique.

Il stoppe brusquement sa course et après quelques secondes de réflexion, repart de plus belle vers une direction qui me reste inconnue. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il ouvre rapidement une porte que l'odeur familière assaille mes narines et je reconnais enfin l'endroit où nous sommes : la vieille cabane à balais, ça sent le bois et la cire, une senteur emplie de souvenirs et de nostalgie.

Cette cabane à balais n'en est plus une désormais, cela fait bien longtemps que chaque enfant possède sa propre cabane au fond de son jardin, Molly en a fait un débarras qui lui sert parfois de garde manger et Arthur a été obligé de trouver une autre cachette pour ses multiples objets moldus.

Ma vue s'accoutume petit à petit et je peux enfin distinguer les formes autour de moi, je le vois, adossé contre le mur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et c'est _mon_ souffle qui se bloque dans ma poitrine. Son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau et ne cache plus rien de son torse finement musclé, ses cheveux flamboyants sont assombris par la pluie et des gouttes d'eau coulent le long de ses bras puissants A cet instant, je le trouve magnifique ! Il est simplement beau parce qu'il est celui que j'aime, mon meilleur ami, mon adorable mari, mon délicieux amant.

Cinq ans déjà que mon cœur est empli de sa présence, bien plus même si on compte toutes ces années où je l'ai aimé en silence.

Je mentirais si je disais que c'est toujours simple entre nous, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais mais je ne serais pas si éprise de cet homme si tel était le cas. Nous avons dû affronter bien des épreuves ensemble, j'ai été à ses côtés lorsque la mort a frappé sa famille, je l'ai aidé à se remettre de la perte douloureuse de son frère, à être fort pour soutenir ses parents touchés par le plus cruel déchirement. Lui, m'a soutenue lorsque, après des mois de recherches, j'ai retrouvé les miens et que j'ai dû affronter leur sombre colère et leur incompréhension face à ce que j'avais fait pour les protéger. Il m'a offert son amour, son soutien et sa présence il était comme la lueur d'un phare dans la tempête, _ma_ lueur.

Nous sommes revenus au Terrier en ce jour pour fêter comme chaque année l'anniversaire de la mort de Fred, c'est George qui a tenu à ce que nous accomplissions ce rituel prétendant avec raison qu'une personne aussi fantasque que son frère aurait adoré que le jour de sa mort devienne un jour de fête. Molly a eu du mal à accepter cette idée, elle ne pouvait concevoir que l'on puisse célébrer dans la joie le jour où son fils lui a été arraché. Mais à présent, elle adore ces réunions familiales où nous partageons les rires et parfois les pleurs, une façon de rendre hommage à Fred autrement qu'en allant se recueillir devant une pierre froide et austère.

Ron et moi adorons aller nous promener sur les collines qui entourent le Terrier, des lieux chargés d'émotions qui ont vu naître notre histoire et c'est alors que nous nous souvenions avec tendresse de nos premiers instants que nous avons été surpris par cet orage.

Je cherche de quoi nous sécher, je parcours des yeux les étagères garnies de fruits et de nourriture diverse soigneusement alignés quand je sens deux bras puissants entourer ma taille, des gouttes d'eau glacées glissent le long de mon cou contrastant délicieusement avec ses lèvres chaudes qui me dévorent déjà… A cet instant, je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir, pas vouloir lui résister.

Je n'ai jamais été femme à me laisser dominer, la soumission est un mot que je ne connais pas pourtant lorsque je suis dans ses bras, je ne suis plus cette femme rigide et inflexible, sous ses mains je deviens son instrument et chaque note que ce virtuose joue sur mon corps me fait frémir.

Il est le seul à posséder ce pouvoir sur moi, même du temps de Poudlard, il était déjà capable de me faire perdre le contrôle, de me pousser hors de mes retranchements.

Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il m'effleure de ses lèvres, je me sens vivante, impétueuse, sensuelle, à ses côtés, j'oublie toute raison et seuls mon cœur et mon corps vibrent à l'unisson sous le traitement qu'il m'inflige.

Ses mains se glissent sous mon pull et remontent lentement vers ma poitrine en une douce caresse, ses **paumes** sont agréablement rêches, j'appuie mon front contre le mur et m'abandonne aux sensations de volupté naissante.

Son corps fort et chaud se colle au mien frêle et frissonnant, je suis plaquée contre le mur et ma respiration s'accélère dangereusement à cette idée, je ne me sens jamais aussi libre que lorsque je suis prisonnière de ses étreintes.

Il agrippe mon pull et le fait passer sans ménagement au-dessus de ma tête libérant au passage mes cheveux de la barrette qui les retenait et enfouit son visage dans mes boucles.

Son corps toujours plaqué contre le mien, il laisse ses mains voyager le long de mon corps avec une fougue mêlée de douceur qui me laisse haletante.

Il se détache de moi, je gémis de frustration et tourne mon regard vers lui, je le vois tendre le bras vers un saladier débordant de **cerises**charnues et s'emparer nonchalamment de l'une d'entre elles. J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise, j'ai presque peur de ce qu'il va faire mais mon traître de corps tremble d'anticipation. Il fait descendre brusquement ma jupe le long de mes jambes me laissant presque nue.

Lentement, lascivement, il fait glisser la cerise le long de mon échine et j'étouffe un hoquet de surprise, le contact aussi léger qu'une **plume **du fruit sur ma peau me surprend. Il ne me touche pas, la douce caresse se mêle à son souffle chaud et mon sang devient feu.

Il croque délicatement dans la cerise encore gorgée de soleil et quelques gouttes de jus frais et gourmand dévalent mon dos pour venir se perdre dans le creux de mes reins, je sens sa langue s'égarer dans la vallée de mon dos pour y recueillir ce délicieux nectar avant de me retourner brutalement et m'emparer de ses lèvres. La saveur sucrée de ce baiser me fait tourner la tête, et je m'accroche à ses épaules mêlant ma langue à la sienne avec ferveur.

Il passe la barrière de tissu qui me recouvre encore et caresse avec passion le point central de mon plaisir, je le sens fouiller durement en moi en contradiction totale avec la douceur de sa langue mutine qui titille mon lobe.

Il n'y plus ni douceur ni tendresse quand je saisis son visage et que je presse mes lèvres impatientes contre les siennes. Il a fait naître un brasier en moi, m'a rendue prête pour lui et je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus attendre pour réclamer mon dû. **Aliénée **par le désir, je le veux, lui, intensément, passionnément, entièrement encore et encore.

Alors que sa main continue à affoler mes sens je le déshabille avec empressement, j'ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, je veux que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson dans une parfaite symbiose, qu'il rende les armes lui aussi, qu'il se perde avec moi dans la fusion de nos corps.

Avec frénésie, je le débarrasse de son boxer et je contemple subjugué son sexe tendu vers moi en une supplique silencieuse. Je me sens stupidement heureuse d'être la cause de son désir douloureux parce que c'est ce dont j'ai rêvé pendant des années sans jamais vraiment oser y croire.

A cet instant, je me fais la promesse que je resterais la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser.

Je caresse sa verge tendue et je l'entends gémir et soupirer, je sais qu'il atteint comme moi le point de non-retour, la frontière où la raison s'égare et où l'instinct l'emporte. Je suis à nouveau plaquée contre le mur et je sens la dureté de son désir reposer sur mon ventre et je gémis outrageusement. Nos bouches se dévorent, se cherchent, s'abreuvent l'une de l'autre, nous sommes engagés dans un combat charnel dont nous savons que l'issue sera l'extase foudroyante.

Les caresses se font plus dures, les soupirs deviennent cris, nos corps s'entrechoquent presque maladroitement sous l'urgence de notre envie. Il empoigne mes fesses et me soulève pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Sans plus attendre, j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et j'ondule sans pudeur contre lui suppliant qu'il me libère enfin de cette attente.

Il grogne, perd pied à son tour et avec force s'enfonce en moi profondément, je mords son épaule, le marquant dans sa chair profondément, le faisant mien comme il me fait sienne.

C'est presque douloureux d'aimer comme ça, mais c'est douloureusement bon, nous faisons l'amour comme on ferait la guerre et c'est la seule bataille dont nous sortirons tous les deux vainqueurs.

Nos corps fusionnent dans cette luxure et ses premiers mouvements me font déjà perdre la tête, il me possède avec force et j'accepte avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il soit à cet instant le seul maître de mon corps.

Le plaisir m'envahit, il investit chaque parcelle de mon être alors que je laboure son dos avec mes ongles pour qu'il garde les traces de notre union le plus longtemps possible.

L'orage gronde avec violence dehors et la pluie s'abat avec force sur le toit de la cabane branlante, les éléments se déchaînent en osmose avec la tempête que nous créons dans notre refuge de fortune.

Certains pourraient penser qu'il n'y a aucune tendresse dans cette étreinte sauvage que nous partageons alors que je suis plaquée contre ce mur criant de plaisir sous ses assauts de plus en plus puissants. Mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde, je ne regrette en rien le confort **moelleux** d'un grand lit ou la douceur suave de draps satinés quand l'extase déferle en moi telle une vague qui submerge tout sur son passage.

Je resserre convulsivement mes jambes autour de lui et je le sens se raidir et trembler contre moi, il explose en moi en étouffant son cri dans mon cou.

Nous restons dans cette position un moment le temps de reprendre notre souffle, la tempête se calme, la passion décroît peu à peu pour laisser place à la tendresse et à l'amour.

Nos regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre comme nos corps l'ont fait peu avant et se font une déclaration muette alors que ses mains, redevenues câlines, repoussent les mèches de cheveux encore humides qui recouvrent mon visage et que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avec une infinie douceur.

Pendant des années, nous nous sommes battus pour diverses raisons. A présent, nous combattons pour la même cause : celle de nous aimer éperdument, sans retenue, sans faux-semblants.

Un serment silencieux scellé par un baiser fougueux échangé au cœur d'une tourmente sans pareille. Le jour où nous sommes devenus la lueur d'espoir de l'autre, notre amour a grandi dans la tempête et ça n'aurait pu être autrement puisque c'est lui et moi

Simplement Lui et Moi.


End file.
